


Sarah Smile

by mmmuse



Series: Moments from Poldark [16]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Probable character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmuse/pseuds/mmmuse
Summary: A realisation that changes everything. Spoilers for Poldark S4 and The Angry Tide. Unbetaed.





	Sarah Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I'll say it again: Spoilers for Poldark S4 and The Angry Tide. Consider yourselves warned.

At first, it was nothing. A passing shadow when the candles flickered in the breeze. But there, in the fierce, bright light of a summer’s day, Dwight was able to discern the faint periwinkle tingeing his Sarah’s sweet Cupid’s bow lips. The implications chipped away at the buoyant happiness that had held him from the moment he’d held his newborn daughter in his hands, delivered safe and perfect only a few months before. 

He’d never regretted his decision to study medicine, to learn as much as he could about illness and disease so he could provide the best care he could to any who sought him out, regardless of their rank or social standing. He’d been taught to witness death and dying, had done so with veritable strangers, like the one he’d broken free from Bodmin, to Julia, a lass he’d held as close as family. 

Nothing, absolutely nothing had prepared him for this. 

Caroline’s happy chatter dissolved into nothing, overtaken by the thunderous beating of his heart, so strong an organ in him and – if his suspicions were correct – so frail in Sarah. How was he to tell her, the woman who’d captivated him from almost the moment they’d met? His adoration of her had run deep enough for him to abandon any hope of its return until she’d surprised him on the footpath up from Sawle with an invitation to join her for a ride. From that moment on, he’d have done anything for her, had grown so bereft at her departure following their ill-fated elopement that he’d signed up for the Navy, an act that had nearly cost him his life. 

He would do anything for his wife and now, their child. In this case, however, he could do nothing. Nothing but shield one from the fate of the other and pray he would not be despised for doing so, when the time came.

A flicker of movement caught his eye and he glanced down to see his daughter staring at him with her very blue eyes -- blue just like his as Caroline had predicted -- a soft smile curving the lips that had started this tumult.  _ Yes, _ Dwight thought, nuzzling his nose against the baby’s velvet cheek. Love them enough for a thousand lifetimes, while keeping every second of the one lived in your heart and mind for when the dark times come.

A final, stolen kiss on periwinkle lips. “What did you say, Caroline?”

**Author's Note:**

> Had to do it. Thanks, as always, for your support. :-)


End file.
